Ritual mistake
so i decided to makeup a ritual on the creepypasta fandom about mirrors and different versions of the person that appear inside these said mirrors as a way to entertain others but my creation became one with reality. the ritual was the following: Have you ever thought that mirrors were gateways to other universes well they are but you must do the following to activate them. go in a basement and close the lights and hide all things that project light or close them place 3 mirrors in front of you, the mirrors have to show your whole body. you can bring one candle and hold it during the ritual to see your reflections and just intensely stare at them without looking behind you. later on the reflections will start to change into familiar faces of your family members or friends you can ask them any question that comes into your mind and they should answer. however if the reflections turn into hideous demons you must close your eyes they will try to trick you into looking at the reflections by whispering it to you in familiar voices or open your eyes with their hands. if you want to end the ritual move back to the closest light switch with your eyes still closed and turn the lights on. but beware as the demons are still roaming your house there's no turning back. but if you stop the ritual with familier friends and family reflections your house will be purified by positive energies. and don't you worry as time is absolutely not important in this ritual. and i have tried it myself shortly after i posted the ritual it was pretty entertaining but i soon found out that the reflections were disfigured demonic looking creatures. i closed my eyes and i heard my grandmother's voice behind me she died a while back from old age and i was unable to ignore it so i turned to look at her. her eyes were completely dark and her skin was tearing apart she jumped on me by screaming. the lights were on and the mirrors were broken something seemed different my tv was an old style tv instead of a flat screen tv. and the lights were not as bright as they used to be confusion followed and fear came to me. the colours of the walls were dark instead of blue and my kitchen was shorter. and as i went outside i saw my friends bathroom behind glass i was unable to break it apart my friend saw me and panicked out of the house. and then i realised that i was in some kind of mirror dimension and there was no way out except if somebody breaks their mirror. or completes the ritual that i have created. it's so lonely here, no signs of life except for my own house if you see this please complete the ritual. and also dont makeup rituals as it might end terribly. Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories